


Маленькому Джарро холодно зимой

by Greenmusik, valela, WTF Adult Comics 2021 (fandomvertigoandwatchmen)



Series: WTF Adult Comics 2021: челлендж [3]
Category: Batman (Comics), Justice League (Comics)
Genre: Batman loves him too, Crafts, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Handmade, Handmade Toys, Jarro is the best Robin, Jarro loves Batman, Photoset, Single work, Toys, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/valela/pseuds/valela, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvertigoandwatchmen/pseuds/WTF%20Adult%20Comics%202021
Summary: Если уж вас угораздило усыновить отпрыск инопланетной звезды-телепата, которая пыталась захватить Землю, будьте добры выгуливать ребёнка. Да-да, Бэтмен, раньше думать надо было.
Series: WTF Adult Comics 2021: челлендж [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159868
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	1. Photos

[](https://ibb.co/Y34vVPS)  
[](https://ibb.co/FXnPBKk)  
[](https://ibb.co/Cb2BwdW)  
[](https://ibb.co/Gx5Z9DP)  
[](https://ibb.co/1dmb5zM)  
[](https://ibb.co/zrVZBdZ)  
[](https://ibb.co/P4BNt79)  
[](https://ibb.co/D7b4Y42)  



	2. Backstage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Бэкстейдж.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
